The Dark Lord of Remenent
by Posidon29
Summary: His plans were foiled on middle earth but perhaps in a new world they can finally come to fruition. The Dark lord shall rise again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

In that single solitary second everything went wrong. He sensed that HIS ring, the one he had been searching for was at Mount Doom. It was then that his enemies intention was clear. They did not wish to supplant him with a new dark lord but to rid middle earth of him forever. With a shriek he sent his nazgul hurrying to the mountain but they were delayed by the accursed eagles.

He could sense every action. There were three, they were arguing and fighting. The finger that wore the ring was cut off. One of the beings held it aloft before another pushed them off the cliff. His shrieks grew louder as he could feel the ring falling closer and closer to the hot lava.

And then, nothing. Was this is? The Maiar were immortal therefore this could not truly be dead. But if not death then what was this? Similar thoughts dove in and out of the dark lord's mind and he passed worlds and time.

An eternity seemed to pass before something happened, or perhaps it was nearly a few seconds. Either way the dark lord Sauron opened his eyes. He saw a blue sky and the green tops of trees. While he did not despise the creations of the creator like his mentor Morgoth he did not love them and longed for the sweet relief of the cold dark.

He got up looking at the form he was currently in. While he could never again take a pleasing shape he could alter his form if he wished. He did so on many occasions including a confrontation with Olorin. His current form suited him however, a tall being draped in black armor with a helmet which blocked his face from view. Looking to his right he saw his mace. His true powers had always been in sorcery, however few were deadlier in open combat.

With weapon now in hand he decided to figure out where he was. He could not be east of Mordor. Everything beyond was desert and mountains. He could not be in the far west either. The appearance of such a powerful being would have caught the attention of dangerous people. He waved his right hand and found no beings close to him. There was , however a moving object not far.

Sauron moves through the underbrush before coming face to face with the creature. It reminded him of a werewolf yet was larger and different in appearance. It did not matter as the beast lunges at him. While he was very week he was still a Maiar and commanded vast power.

Sauron flicked out a hand, causing the creature to pause mid air. It squirmed and writhed as the dark lord drew nearer. Perhaps it could sense the danger drawing nearer. It squirmed as he reached out his hand to the creature's head and made it his own. The monster's eyes dulled and the mark of a burning red eye was forged onto its forehead. This would not be an easy night.

-X-

It had taken a few days but finally Sauron had forged his army. He had found five more of the wolf creatures. In addition he had also captures two bear monsters and a creature resembling an oliphant although much smaller. With his new mob in tow he marched toward the west. Mortals had always preferred the west.

 **Somewhere on menagerie**

"And stay out you no good rat!" Shouted a rinno Faunus at the crumpled person slumped on the wall. Said person was Broaderick Dismas. A rat Faunus infamous for his bad and lewd habits. He knew he shouldn't have flirted with the owners daughter. Well he'd been through worse.

With that attitude he began to walk toward home, cutting through alleyways. It was in one that someone hit the back of his head and he blacked out. When he woke up he found he was missing all his valuable. Grunting with disgust and anger and having lost even the cigarettes in his pocket he spotted something.

There was something glittering by the dumpster. He reached out and grabbed it bringing whatever he found up to his eyes. There in the palm of his hand was a single solitary golden ring. It was very unremarkable and had no markings, not even scratches.

He didn't even know why he had picked it up. It was almost as if he was drawn to it. You know, it be a shame if he didn't at least try it on after finding. As he went to slip it on the ring actually appeared to shrink in order to fit his bones finger. And with that the ring slipped onto his hand.

 **What can I say. A RWBY Lord of the rings crossover. Let me know if you like it. Just wanted to try something new.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sauron traversed many different locations yet perhaps this was the strangest one yet. Not due to its physical features, but more of its inhabitants- or lack thereof. Where he expected villages or cities of sentient races he found almost no people. He would occasionally come across burning towns but they were already devoid of any life.

From the remains he had unearthed information about the world he was currently in. As he feared it was not Arda. It was some insignificant speck called Remnant. He began to try and think of a better name to call this world once he had taken over it.

No, no. That's being a bit to hasty, he didn't even have most of his power back. Right now he needed to focus on survival and retrieving his ring. He could feel it out there, held hostage by some wretched worm's grip. **This** time he would have his priorities straight.

His thoughts were intruded by howling as a small pack of beowolves approached. Sauron did not overly react as he had already transformed several of them into his servants. The altered grim cam foreword and bowed, acknowledging his as their master.

It was hard to understand their primitive speech yet the dark lord could understand all that followed a similar mindset as he did. A few kilometers away was the ruins of a city, freshly turned to rubble. While it was no Barad-dûr, it would suit his needs for now. Besides, all fortresses needed a strong foundation. Preferably, one not tied to his own life.

After an uneventful few hours of travel he reached the outskirts of the ruined. He took his time traversing the rubble and turning any grim that crossed his path. It was while crossing what was once a park but was now no more distinguishable from any other part of the ruined city that he felt something. A tug at the back of his mind. An oddly familiar tug.

Extending his left hand into the a pulse of magic echoed through the region, disturbing dust and other particles along the way. It was then that the dark lord learned three important things. 1; some meters below him was another, still occupied city. 2; behind a proximity 25 meters of rock near the city was a chamber filled with, as of yet to home, unknown types of Grimm. And 3; in that chamber was a magical artifact from his world.

Sauron smiled, three birds with one stone. And with that chilling thought he stuck the ground creating a small crater and commanded his minions to begin digging. He would retrieve what once was his and clear his new domain of pesky vermin at the same time. In the meantime he began to weave complex magic capable of clouding the eyes of any who sought to look for him.

Yet he did not think to account for his previous detection spell. It continued all across the planet until it eventually reached someone who could detect it. Someone who had already placed up spells to hide them. They quickly moved to their computer. It was attached to a monitor, unlike most newer models which were projected mid air.

He scrolled through his contacts before finally finding the right one. After a few minutes the image of a man in green and with white hair appeared. "You rang, master?" The person asked, leaning back in their chair.

The caller grunted. "You would do well to remember the respect deserving of that title. I did not train you to sass me at crucial times. If wanted that I would have stayed back at- never mind. I'm afraid I detected something. It appears our work is not yet finished my apprentice."

The man in green clutched tightly to his cane and looked down at his white knuckles. He had feared this would happen. Not only did they still have to deal with Salem, now a new threat had appeared on the horizon. He turned again to his mentor. Where most people would see an old man, leaning on a staff he saw one of the most dangerous beings on Remnant. "Very well, Saruman. Let's begin."

 **Thank you to all who have commented and followed this story. I hope I continue to entertain you.**

 **Arrivederci**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Salem had gathered her allies from across Remnant to plan the fall of Beacon. After issuing orders to all her other minions she turned to her protégés, Cinder. "Are you ready to gain the power you seek?" Salem questioned, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it from the young woman. "This task will be the most difficult out of all I have given you. Perhaps you are not quite ready?" She could hear Dr Watts snicker off to the side.

Cinder's eyes narrowed. "Yes, mistress. I am more than ready to fulfil my destiny, regardless of what any fool may think." At this she turned to glare at the atlassian who merely huffed in response.

Salem clasped her hands together, pleased at her minions' petty squabbles. "Then it is settled. You will all set out at once. Except Cinder, I must speak with you. Alone." Knowing there was nothing else to be said, all but her pupil stood, bowed, and left.

As Salem stood and walked to the window Cinder's mind raced. What could she have possibly done to require a meeting with her? "Cinder," With a single word she snapped back to attention, "there is something else I require you to do once you have the maiden's powers." Cinder breathed a sigh of relief. She was not being punished. In all honesty, this was a reward. Salem rarely made person requests of her servents.

The calm soon dissipated when Salem turned to look at her. There was something in her eyes that Cinder had never seen before. A mixture of fear and curiosity. "A new power has appeared. It has already turned quite a few grim away from me. Normally I would not bother with such things, not when we are so close to our goal. But it appears to have settled in mountain glen, a short distance from Vale. I do not want any miscalculations ruining my plan. You are to go and investigate this new force, convince it to join us, stay out of our way, or be eliminated. Are we clear."

Cinder nodded. There was no point in questioning Salem's orders. As she turned to leave her mind drifted to how to deal with the current maiden. She smiled, she would need a thief and a assassin and knew right where to find some.

"Cinder? Hello, Remnant to Cinder?" The maiden shook her head. That had been months ago. Months that had only beared partial fruit. She turned toword her dark skinned companion. "You ok there?" She asked, genuine care in her eyes.

It had been some time since she had seen that. "I'm fine, Emerald. Just trying to remember everything about what we're looking for" the lie seemed to placate the thief. Who turned her attention back to the road.

"What ARE we here for anyways? It's been nothing but trees, dirt, and rocks for the past few miles." Wined the third member of her team. A glare from Emerald was enough to shut him up, temporarily. "What? I'm just saying. Besides, knowing a little more about where we're headed would make it easier to spot. It's not like we'll just happen to stumble upon it." As soon as the words were past his lips he fell sprawled on the ground having tripped over a sign.

Cinder stopped to examine the sign. It had been knocked over recently as the bends in the metal still looked fresh. A quick look revealed that their destination was ahead. At the trio wandered through the ruins they could tell thinks we're not right. The seemed still and lacked warmth, as if all that was good in this world had been taken away from this place.

That was when they first encountered a grim. It was similar to a normal Beowulf. However, there were vein like protrusions all over its body glowing a fiery orange much like its eyes. Perhaps the most obvious difference though, was the symbol branded on its forehead. A burning red eye. The modified Beowulf growled and positioned itself to lunge at them. Yet at the last minute it straitened, cocking its head as if listening to something before howling and turning away. It moved a few feet before turning around as if waiting for them.

The three villains looked at eachother, unsure of what to do moving forward. "Well that's suspicious." Stated Mercury. Emerald rolled her eyes before rushing to catch up with Cinder who had already been following the monster. Since she had absorbed some of the maiden's powers she had become more aware of the world around her. Trace amounts of magic in the trees, the animals, even the people. All of these things contained similar magic.

There were only two other types of magic she had felt before. One was Salem and the grim. And the second was this Beowulf. It pulsated with an evil ugly magic filled with a desire to conquer. She smiled. Just like her.

As the party went further in oddities began to crop up. Odd placements of ruins and prices of rubble. Soon they came to a cave entered me make out of rubble. The grim entered the dark hole with no hesitation and Cinder knew she should as well. So the trio continued deeper eventually exiting into a large, recently dug cavern.

Various grim marched in lines forming military like divisions based on the type of grim. Once a division got to a certain size they would roar and march off. Near the back of the room sitting atop a black, obsidian like throne sat an imposing figure over eight feet tall and covered in black armor two burning eyes were visible under his grotesque helmet. A mace lay by his side.

Cinder shuddered, it was looking at her. Whatever that entity was it held a power not unlike Salem's. Yet she knew what she had to do. And so, gathering her courage, she marched to the being.

-X-

Sauron knew the young sorceress was coming. He had commanded his minion o bring her here instead of fighting them. She appeared young, by mortal standards anyway. To approach him so boldly she must be very brave or very foolish. Either way he would hear her out.

She bowed, scencing it was the appropriate thing to do. "My lord," oh ho ho! She even addressed him appropriately. "I have come to discover who has been corrupting our grim. I come on behalf of my mistress who, if an agreement can be reached, would like to call you an ally."

Sauron studies her. He was strong enough to defeat her but he may not come out of it unscathed. Not to mention if she served a higher power they might come and bring trouble upon him and, while more powerful than when he first arrived, he was not quite up to his old strength.

"Very well," he replied, his worlds like ice biting through the young maiden. "What would your mistress propose? I will not be a mere servant, coming and going delivering messages to my betters. Nor will I be a puppet through whom she worms through." Sauron smiled at the anger his words caused the young girl.

Her arrogance will be her downfall no doubt. But that is tomorrow, first today. He crossed his fingers in front of him, studying the three figures before him. "I ask only three things and you shall have my support. Firstly, you will not directly involve me with your conflict. You may use my lands as a base if you must but any further support will be dolled out in due time. Secondly, forces. If I am to be useful to anyone I must have forces."

Cinder grinned her teeth, "and what of the third request." For a second Sauron quivered, his composure breaking for a fraction of a second before returning to his usual poise. "Oh, that? A mere trivial matter. A lost possession to be returned. A simple, ordinary, ring."

 **Follow fav and comment.**

 **Arrivederci**


End file.
